FAIRY TAIL DRAMA ANIMAL LAND and SCENARIO STORY
by bjtatihowo
Summary: Menceritakan para character Fairy Tail yang berubah menjadi hewan untuk memainkan berbagai jenis skenario demi sebuah request. Mind to RnR


Di sebuah dunia sihir, berdirilah sebuah negeri bernama Fiore, tak hanya itu. Di negeri tersebut berdirilah sebuah kota bernama Magnolia. Nah, di dalam kota ini lah cerita akan di mulai.

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL DRAMA: ANIMAL LAND and SCENARIO STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA, dan Anonim. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor, Parody, Drama, Romance, dsb.**

**Character: Team Natsu, and others.**

**WARNING: OOC, Semi AU, Semi Canon, Typo, Bestiality, G, Authorfic, dsb**

**Jika ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain, mohon maaf. Karena fic ini dibuat untuk bersenang-senang**

**Mengambil dari berbagai skenario dengan perubahan**

**©Bjtatihowo**

* * *

Di sebuah kota bernama Magnolia ini, berdirilah sebuah perkumpulan sihir yang terkenal sebagai perkumpulan terkuat. 'Fairy Tail' adalah namanya, tapi sayangnya gelarnya sebagai perkumpulan terkuat ini tenggelam karena reputasi lainnya yaitu sebagai perkumpulan penghacur, perusak, dan teman-teman sejenisnya.

Tapi sayangnya latar kali ini tidak bertempat di perkumpulan tersebut, latar kali ini mengambil tempat di hutan yang berada dekat kota dimana di dalam hutan tersebut, ada seekor kucing biru bersayap yang sedang memancing ikan yang sangat besar katanya. Disertai dengan teman-teman hewannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak seekor naga, oh rupanya dia tak hanya seekor naga biasa. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dari naga pada umumnya, boleh dikata '_chibi dragon_' tak hanya itu, dari bentuk tubuhnya agaknya ketika dia lahir dari dalam tabung? Gennya diubah ditambahkan dengan gen hewan lain, namnya adalah burung dodo. Tak hanya keanehan itu pula, warna sisiknya berwarna salmon yang menyalahi takdir juga memakai syal kotak-kotak ala bapak haji. Membuatnya unik dari pada yang lain.

"Eto, kali ini kita mendapat request untuk memainkan berbagai jenis drama." Sahut seorang? Seekor kelinci dengan mata coklat dan bulu berwarna pirang sembari memegang kertas kusam kecoklatan ditangannya.

"Lalu penyebab kita menjadi seperti ini?" sahut makhluk besar yang seharusnya tak hidup di tempat seperti ini. Ya, normalnya makhluk satu ini hidup di tempat dingin yang bernama kutub. Tak hanya itu, bulunya yang kebiruan dan hanya memakai kalung serta celana saja membuat dia menjadi tidak dicintai lagi oleh para pendukungnya yang akrab di sebut _fans girl_ dari Gray Fullbuster.

"Untuk melaksanakan request kali ini, kita dipermudah dengan diberi sihir perubah wujud." Sahut seekor naga biru dengan ekor dan telinga kucing, yang agaknya gennya juga di utak atik sehingga seperti ini.

"Ng... disini juga disebutkan bahwa wujud kita tidak akan kembali kalau kita tidak menyelesaikannya."

"Bukan itu maksudku kenapa aku tidak menjadi lebih keren lagi seperti Igneel, bertubuh besar, dan bersayap lebar."

"Ah~ kalau itu aku mungkin mengetahui alasannya. Agar tidak membuat anak kecil dan para warga biasa ketakutan."

"Dari pada itu aku takkan mau bertemu orang lain kalau dengan wujud seperti ini."

"Kalau soal itu tenang saja. Guild lain juga menerima permintaan yang sama, dan mereka wajib menuntaskannya tak hanya itu. Setelah tiap permintaan diterima dengan segera sihir ini akan dimulai dan mempengaruhi seluruh anggota guild. Singkatnya tak hanya kita yang menjadi seperti ini." sahut sebuah makhluk? Rambutnya berwarna merah panjang terkibar, tak hanya itu 2 buah tanduk muncul di kepalanya.

_"Itu hewan?" _

_ "Ah masa?"_

_ "Tapi cocok!"_

_ "Kalau tidak salah, ini ciri-ciri ogre kan?"_

_ "Ntah kenapa, terlihat cocok sekali."_

_ "Apalagi jika dia harus memainkan skenario jahat."_

_ "Dengan kekuatan penghacurnya serta aura yang luar biasa merahnya itu."_

_ "Jiiitt."_

"Kalian apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan?" sahut gadis bernama Erza Scarlet itu.

Seketika mereka tersentak, dan segera menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Begitukah? Lebih baik kita segera bersiap-siap. Drama apa yang akan kita mainkan Lucy?" sahut gadis itu lagi, sembari melihat kembali semua perlengkapan yang lebih banyak dari biasanya itu. Agaknya penyihir kelas S yang satu ini terlalu bersemangat.

"Akh, ini scenarionya..." sahut Lucy sembari membagikan berlembar-lembar kertas, dan dimulai lah sebuah cerita.

"Aye"

* * *

KELINCI SI PEMBOHONG

Pada jaman dahulu kala, disebuah padang rumput nan hijau bak selimut hijau yang menyelimuti daratan. Tak hanya itu cuaca yang cerah seperti pada dongeng-dongeng umumnya membuat bermacam-macam jenis hewan yang tidak disini mengantuk berkeinginan untuk _boci (bobok ciang) _dan _bocan (bobok cantik)_ untuk memuaskan hasrat dalam diri serta menjaga kecantikan kulit dan wajah.

* * *

("Wah, Narasinya normal")

("Happy, kamu cocok membacakannya.")

("Aye...")

* * *

Tapi sayangnya di hari seindah itu, ada makhluk kecil dengan telinga panjang yang berfikir untuk merusaknya. Dia adalah seekor kelinci putih aneh, tak hanya itu dia sangat usil. Setiap hari pekerjaannya hanya berbohong kepada seluruh hewan yang tinggal disitu.

* * *

"STOPPP STOPPP STOPPP"

"Ada apa Luce?"

"Kenapa aku jadi penjahatnya? Bukan, aku tidak pernah usil kok. Bukankah ada yang lebih cocok memainkannya." Ujar kelinci dengan bulu pirang tersebut sembari melirik seekor kucing biru terbang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tokoh utamanya kan kelinci bukan kucing." Sahut Happy dengan muka 'mau bagaimana lagi'-nya itu.

"_Kucing bodoh ini..."_

"Sudahlah segera kita lanjutkan, aku tidak tega melihat Wendy dalam wujud seperti itu terus. Kita masih banyak berbagai jenis skenario yang harus di perankan." Sahut seekor kucing bersayang lainnya, Charla namanya. Agaknya kucing putih satu ini agak sebal dikarena tidak kedapatan peran dan dialog sejak awal cerita.

* * *

Dikala sedang mencari _ilham_ untuk kenakalannya tersebut, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihatlah seekor beruang kutub berwarna biru yang menyalakan bolham lampu berwarna kuning diatas kepalanya sekaligus menjadi korbannya.

Seketika itu pula, si kelinci segera pergi berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk mencari musuh beruang tersebut, tak begitu lama dia menemukannya. Seekor naga muda yang gennya telah di utak atik dengan burung dodo.

Dengan segera lah dia pura-pura menangis di balik pohon yang ada didekat naga tersebut.

"Hiikkss Hikss hikss."

Tak lama kemudian muncullah naga tersebut dengan telinganya dan hidungnya yang lebih tajam dari silet.

"Hik hik hikk..."

"Lucy si kelinci, mengapa kau menangis...?"

* * *

"_-A- Kawinin ajah"_

"_Ih, cucok banget..."_

"_Jellal.."_

"_Get a room Now!"_

* * *

"Se... sebenarnya, tadi Gray si beruang menemuiku..."

"?"

"La...lu , dia menggodaku..."

"..."

"Di...dia juga bilang, kalau aku ga boleh deket-deket sama kamu, Natsu si naga api muda..."

"..."

"So...so..allnya katanya jurus raungan naga apimu bau pete..."

"DASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" seketika itu pula Natsu si naga api, terbang dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa menoleh-noleh lagi.

"Ekh? Padahal aku belum selesai cerita... ya sudalah. Toh berjalan dengan baik..."

* * *

_"Ap..apaa apan plot ini? Kenapa juga aku dibilang ngedoain Lucy..."_

_ "Tapi emang nafasnya Natsu bau pete?"_

_ "Itu sesuatu yang harus anda pikirkan..."_

_ "Tapi kalau ingin jelas kurasa kita bisa membuktikannya..."_

* * *

"OIIIIII GRAY SI BERUANG KUTUB GA PUNYA BAJUUUUUUU..."

Gray si beruang kutub biru tidak punya baju, oh tapi dia pake celana yang sedang berusaha menangkap ikan didalam danau seketika itu pula menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ice make hammer, eh...?"

"Karyuu no hou... UEKKKK"

"UEEEKKKK"

"Ukhh pete..."

"Rasakan ini, aku telah memakan pete sebanyak mungkin untuk mengalahkanmu Gray..."

"..."

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berdua disertai Lucy si kelinci yang mengintip dari kejauhan pingsan hingga keesokan harinya.

* * *

_"Bau pete..."_

_ "Bauuu pake bangetttt"_

_ "..." _

_ "Wendyy... Wendy..."_

_ "Mengerikan, di tambah lagi Wendy seorang dragon slayer."_

_ "Bentar aku mau cari baygon buat ngilangin baunya..."_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, masih dengan hari yang dan matahari yang bersinar terang sehingga membuat seluruh hewan menjadi mengantuk.

Terlihatlah seekor kelinci dengan bulu pirang tengah berjalan-jalan sendirian.

"_Tak kuduga , dia benar-benar memakan pete hanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut." _Pikir Lucy si kelinci.

Tapi masih seperti sebelum-sebelum, kelinci ini memang sangat aneh. Dia tidak akan menyerah untuk membohongi orang lain.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat, ogre dengan rambut merah tengah duduk-duduk untuk piknik sembari menikmati cake _strawberry_-nya.

"Selamat siang Lucy si kelinci.."

"Selamat siang Erza..." sahutnya sembari takut-takut, bagaimana tidak? Dengan kekuatan super yang luar biasa merahnya itu hampir semua hewan di padang rumput ini menakutinya.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya, sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Sebenarnya Erza, aku sedang mencarimu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarin aku melihat Gray di beruang kutub, dan Natsu si naga api muda bertengkar lagi..."

"Mereka itu, padahal sejak kecil aku telah mengajarkannya untuk akrab satu sama lain." Seketika itu pula, aura merah mulai mencuat dari tubuh gadis itu. Tak hanya itu, kelinci betina yang berada di sebelahnya itu juga mulai ikut bergidik ketakutan.

"_Kalau aku salah berkata, bisa habis aku di makannya."_ Pikir si kelinci betina itu tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa kalau ogre yang satu ini hanya memakan 'Cake Strawberry'.

* * *

"_Erza cocok banget.."_

"_Menakutkan..."_

"_Ahahahaa... -_-"_

* * *

"Seketika itu pula aku datang untuk melerai mereka dan berkata. Bahwa akan memanggilmu kalau mereka bertengkar terus..."

"Humm... hum..."

"Saat itu Natsu segera menghentikannya dan pergi."

"Humm... hum..."

"Akan tetapi Gray..."

"..."

"Kalau hanya Erza aku bisa mengalahkannya sambil memakan Cake Strawberry..."

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" teriak Erza si Ogre dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap seperti air mendidih dalam panci yang tumpah-tumpah.

* * *

"_Matiii... aku bakalan matiiiii..."_

"_Kejammm sekali bohongnya..."_

"_Aku akan pergi ke Catredal untuk menyiapkan kuburan Gray.."_

"_Ma..mau bagaimana lagi, itu yang tertulis di skenario..."_

"_Memangnya Beruang kutub boleh di kuburkan di gereja?"_

"_Bukan, memangnya beruang kutub itu matinya terus di kubur?"_

* * *

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." teriak beruang kutub yang tadinya hanya memakai celana saja kini tengah berlarian tanpa memakai baju.

"GRAY AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU DASAR ANAK NAKAL..."

"Ahahahahhaha..."

"Hoooo... jadi begitu.."

"Ekh..." sahut Lucy si kelinci yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ada suara dari belakangnya.

"Ya, Luce... hal ini mirip seperti yang kamu lakukan padaku kemarin."

"Eng.. Kamu melihatnya?"

"Ya, mulai awal sampai akhir. Untungnya hanya Gray yang kau sebut seperti itu..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dahulu Natsu si naga api muda.."

"Tidak secepat itu Lucy si Kelinci. Erza sudah bilang bukan? Anak nakal harus di hukum.."

"It's punishment time Luce..." sahut Natsu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Lucy kelinci yang bulunya sudah tidak pirang lagi. Melainkan mulai berwana merah.

"Kawinin ajh..."

"Get a room"

"HELLLPPP ME..."

"GRAYYY TUNGGUUU..."

* * *

THE END

Akhirnyaa, keturutan juga aku bikin fic ini... –A- dari duu emang aku udah kepingin bikin fic kayak gini.#feelhappy ~('w'~)(~'w')~ Tapi berhubung baru pertama kali buat cerita kaya gini maaf banget kalau banyak kekurangannya.

dan untuk tamatnya ...Muahahaha... emang tamat kok, tapi bukan berarti tamat secara utuh? #PLAK maksudnya Cuma cerita Kelinci si pembohong nya ajah yang tamat. Emang sengaja aku buat kaya gini, tiap chapter tamat, dan chapter selanjutnya ganti cerita.

Yang mau request silahkan, terserah, dan ga harus dongeng kok. Boleh skenario buatan sendiri malahan. Ini fic idenya waktu aku habis liat Upin&Upin dan OVJ. Parah banget kan, oh tenang saja readers aku udah bikin banyak chara yang jadi hewan untuk

Yang mau request untuk cerita selanjutnya silahkan. Aku udah menyiapkan banyak chara hewan-hewannya oh iya. Boleh juga request cerita dan yang main sapa.. boleh pake skenario buatan sendiri dengan pemain yang di pilih sendiri.

Like FFn motto, unleash your imagination ok.

thx for reading. mind to review?


End file.
